


Denier

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Steve finds his boyfriend wearing tights, and is surprisingly turned on by the sight. Tony gives him a reason to remember it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Denier

Steve had thought the joke about a blue chiffon dress had been just that, a joke, but then there were a lot of things about Tony he didn’t know. He had thought he had been safe in the assumption that Tony wore only exclusively masculine clothes, because every time he saw him out of the armor, Tony was in an expensive suit. Or naked. Naked was always an option. 

So, arriving home one day and finding his boyfriend in the process of sliding on stockings had definitely been a surprise. The tan fabric had stretched slowly over the other man’s toned shins, covering up the hairs on his legs, and conforming perfectly to the shape. Steve shrank back, feeling like a pervert for even watching this, but he could feel himself growing hard as Tony pulled the tights over his thighs. 

Steve couldn’t help himself; he stepped into the room quietly, his muscle mass might have made him much heavier than any other human being was, but he often had to be stealthy for missions, and he was well practiced at this. Tony was completely unaware of his presence as he crept through the room, and gave a yelp of surprise when Steve’s hands landed on his hips. The blond kissed the shell of his ear apologetically as he ran his hands up and down Tony’s thighs. 

“Hm,” Tony murmured, “I thought you weren’t due to be back for a few days.” 

“The situation was less complex than we were led to believe, the other three are perfectly capable of handling it on their own. 

A smirk crept onto Tony’s lips, and Steve leaned forward to kiss it away. “Hank, Thor and Simon, you mean? Are you sure that’s smart?” 

“At the very least, I’m sure they’ll have any fires they cause put out by the time I pick them up. Having all four of us, there was making the locals nervous.” They were cut off from the outside world. If they hadn’t been, they would have known that Steve was one of the less threatening members of the quartet, and him leaving didn’t do much of anything. 

Still, it did give him a little more free time, and he’d like to spend that time having fun with his boyfriend, rather than having his leadership decisions questioned. He picked Tony up by the waist and leveraged him onto the bed, hands almost immediately returning to exploring up and down his legs. 

“I take it you like them,” Tony sounded ever so slightly smug, and Steve rolled his eyes fondly, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric covering Tony’s shins. “Hm, I can _see_ that you like them,” he added, nodding to the obvious erection tenting Steve’s jeans, “why don’t you get that out, baby, and we can see what else you like.” 

Steve complied, undoing the zipper of his pants and tugging his cock out. It was hard and leaking already, and Tony brushing his foot up against it didn’t help. That was when he first realized what the other man was planning to do. Tony wanted to take Steve’s cock between both of his feet and rub him to completion. 

He shuffled around to a better position, between the engineer’s legs. Tony lifted up his feet, turning them inwards so that he could more easily cup Steve’s cock between his soles. Captain America let out a sharp breath at the sudden contact; the material of the tights was much cooler than human skin, although the longer that Tony’s feet remained locked in place around him, the more he could feel the other man’s warmth radiating out through them. 

Tony squeezed down, making sure that the cock stayed pointing upward; that would make all of this much easier. He moved his feet slowly downward, being very careful to make sure that he didn’t slip off of it. Letting go for even a second would make it that much harder to get Steve right back where he wanted him until they surrounded Steve’s base. Half of Steve’s cock was pointing upward, with a bead of precum visibly dribbling out of the slit, while the other was covered with the billionaire's feet. 

He kept them in place for nearly a minute, listening to Steve’s little gasps and whines, his pleading for some amount of friction, then, he drew his feet all the way up to the top, getting his tights soaked in the fluid. When Tony started to move properly, he stayed slow at first, still not wanting to accidentally let go. Feet were, after all, much less dexterous than hands. That was why humans didn’t really do anything with them unless you were one of those weird people who picked up dropped objects between your big toe and your long toe. 

Iron Man dragged his feet up and down, all the while Steve gave out little whispers begging for more, telling him how good it felt, and well, that just made Tony move faster. It wasn’t hard, the material of the tights didn’t produce much friction, and his feet glided over the hard flesh with ease as Tony started to jack off the blond in earnest. 

“Thank you,” Steve groaned, beginning to circle his hips forward, thrusting into the hole between Tony’s feet, “thank you. Oh, Tony, it feels so good, why does it feel so good?” 

It looked good too, Steve thought; from this angle, he could see how good Tony’s feet looked in the tights, the way his toes stretched out the fabric whenever he squeezed down around Steve. He mentally saved the image so that he could revisit it later. Maybe, if he asked, Tony would be willing to model the tights for him again in the future, but Steve had way too much pride to ask for that in the first place. 

“God,” Tony said, sounding strangely out of breath, “you’re really loving this. You’re such a pervert.”

Not that he minded, he was just hoping that being a brat would result in Steve flipping him over and pounding him into the mattress as soon as he could get it up again. Tony deserved that after the blond had just come in and ruined a pretty expensive pair of tights. 

“Not a... pervert,” Steve ground out, but the amount of precum coating Tony’s feet told a different story. 

With a smirk, the billionaire squeezed his feet down even tighter, causing untold friction as he dragged his feet up the entire length of Cap’s thick cock, and Steve suddenly stilled. Torrents of cum shot out of his slit, that had always been hot, the sheer amount of semen Steve produced, and as Tony pulled his feet apart, globs of cum linked his feet both to each other and to the blond. 

“Well,” Tony lied, pretending that that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen, “that’s disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://strawpoll.com/ge1j5ba2e  
> This is to help me figure out what ship I'm writing next, I'll pair the top two characters together.


End file.
